Becoming More
by musicisalive
Summary: First FanFic, Brooke and Peyton have falling out over Lucas but are tryng to make amends while slowly realising feelings they had for one another all along. I own nothing, just use the characters! Rated M for Later content. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Peyton sat in her room listening to a song that really spoke to her, as she let the lyrics wash over her she could understand the message in it, surely there should be a partner and soulmate for everyone. She didnt think she was anything special, skinny, scrawney, and a head full of wild untammed curley blonde hair. However that didnt stop one particular broody, squinty eyed boy having the hots for her, Lucas had made it very clear he wanted Peyton and that in true Lucas form he would try every cheesy and extravigant thing he could think off to win her over.

Peyton loved Lucas, she really did, he was loyal and trustworthy and would literally move mountains for the girl he loved and Peyton had tried the whole relationship thing mistaking her love for Lucas as more than what it was. Everything would be going brilliantly she would be having a ball with him, kissing and cuddling and it was all fine untill it got to all the steamy stuff, anytime it got hot and heavey she just felt disconnected from the situation. Lucas was definitely trying as hard as he could and she knew he could feel her reluctance to continue, even though she never verbally asked him to stop her body language spoke volumes. She hated not being able to have this relationship with Lucas, especially as it had almost cost her, her best friend. Brooke had been devestated when she had caught Lucas and Peyton having relations behind her back. Peyton felt terrible about it, but she thought she had loved him, seeing him and Brooke together had broke her heart.

She couldnt tell Brooke any of this though, even though they were now begining to become friends again she was trying to steer clear of Lucas related topics, especially this one as problems in the bedroom is one thing Peyton was sure Brooke and Lucas had not had giving the almost pregnancy scare. Just thinking of Brooke and Lucas together made her rage with jealousy. She had been sure he was the one for her, but now she knew she had been wrong, she didnt want Lucas, but she didnt want Brooke to have him either, she was afraid of loosing the friendship again. The Lucas, Brooke and Peyton triangle always ended in the girls falling out and she couldnt have that again, the thought really gave her a gut wrenching sickining feeling, she shook herself off and stood up flipping the record, she tried to listen to a more upbeat song to fix her mood.

Brooke sat on her bedroom floor looking through all her pictures, she had 100's, most were off her and Peyton growing up, she watched as with each picture they grew and became closer and closer, untill she landed on a picture with them and Lucas, he was in the middle and they were all smiling brightly. Brooke looked at the picture and thought to herself he would always be in the middle. Lucas had almost ruined her and Peytons water tight friendship, the thought off him and Peyton together made her sick. She had enjoyed her time with Lucas, he was the first boy who didnt immediatly try to sleep with her, he talked to her and they had good times. The intimate aspect of the relaptionship was lacking though, it was the same with every boy, Brooke was out sleeping with these men to try and get that feeling, that "click". Lucas had been the closest she had gotten, her, Peyton and Lucas would all hang out and mess around and it was great, but when she and Peyton fell out and they didnt speak anymore she lost that comfortable feeling.

Things with Brooke and Peyton had been slowley getting back to normal, they hung out but she felt as though the blonde was hiding something from her, she knew Lucas was hot on her tail but Peyton hadnt mentioned it, even though the betreyel hurt Brooke she wanted things to get back to normal so with that she got up off the floor and drove to the blonde haried girls house.

Brooke and Peyton had been laughing and joking just like old times for a few hours, eventually all conversation topic's had dried out, there was one big one looming in the room. Brooke bit the bullet "so has broody flew you to paris or sang at your window yet" she laughed, Peyton blushed furiously, "no, he has rang me and tries to email and text but. . . well i dont know." Brooke thought Peyton looked very cute in this blushing vulnerable state, Brooke nudged her it was a nice comforting feeling when the two girls relaxed into eachother, it was minimal contact but a contact both girls felt very safe and content with, not like when they were with Lucas or other boys, with eachother they didnt have to pretend they were just themselves. Peyton looked at Brooke, her eyes were sparkling and she had that cheeky little smile on her face, Peyton took a deep breath "I dont think Lucas and I will work out. . . .I know it almost ruined us being with him and we fought over him and everything but I dont know how to explain it, things just dont seem right with him, we can talk and feel comfprtable with one another but its just. . . . In the bedroom when it actually comes down to being boyfriend and girlfriend, not just friends, I freeze"

Brooke didnt know why but she felt relieved, the idea of Lucas kissing Peyton or running his hands over her beautiful body made her squeamish and uncomfortable, she always felt as though Peyton was hers, she assumed it was beacuse they had done everything together, had all their first big experiences together, but that night as she cuddled up in bed with Peyton asleep beside her, she started to think her feelings and reactions over in her head. Why did the idea of Peyton sleeping with Lucas bring a feeling very like jealousy into her body, was it a friendly protectivness. . . . or something more. She got her answer when Peyton rolled over in her sleep and cuddled into Brooke with her body pressed against her. Brookes eyes widned as she felt the familiar feeling of arousal coursing through her body.

She looked down at the sleeping beauty by her side and there it was staring her in the face all along. . . . . . "click."


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke didnt really know how to feel after her revelation that night, had she always had these feelings for Peyton? It certainly would explin alot, the jealousy, wanting Lucas so he wasnt with Peyton, all the times she had went out and had a random one night stand only to come back and cuddle into bed with the beautiful blonde and feel safe and snug or how she would literally hunt down and kill anyone who hurt her. These things mulled over her head alot of times over the next few days, she started to notice little things that had been there all along, the way they would catch eachothers eye and smile before looking away, how she would find herself just watching the blonde as she sketched another picture, watching her face go through the emotions she was piling onto the page. Brooke had never really paid an awful amount of attention to Peytons drawings but she did now, they were full of lonliness and strife. She wanted to wrap the blonde up in her arms and take all the pain away. Peyton really complimeted Brooke, they were very different but so alike in the things that matterd.

Brooke was taking out of her daze when Peytons phone started to vibrate, she saw the blonde girl look at it and silence it, she looked at Brooke and shrugged. Brooke sighed "Look Pey you cant ignore him forever, one thing we both know about Lucas is that he wont just slide out into the darkness and give up." Peyton knew she was right, she looked over to the brunette, she really was beautiful, she had the most stunning eyes and smile, but those eyes hid so much, Brooke put up walls and barriers to the world making sure noone could hurt her but with Peyton she was always very honest, Peyton liked that, no matter what the brunette could ever possibly reveal to the blonde, Peyton would always love her. It was changing though, Peyton always knew she loved Brooke but recently she had been feeling different, Brooke had been acting strangley too, she was looking at Peyton very intensely latley, it was as though she was looking at her with familiar yet new eyes.

Peyton knew she couldnt ignore Lucas forever but her and Brooke had been getting on extremly well this past few days, it was as if they had been in there own little bubble. She missed Lucas as a friend but she realised that their relationship was more of a friendship than a boy/girl romance. It wasnt just Lucas though, every boy she had ever been with hadnt interested her sexually, she really wanted to have that "Wow" moment with someone but she just hadnt found it. Brooke had been staying over. This wasnt unusual Brooke had often stayed over but things with the girls had changed, Peyton often caught her self looking at Brooke and thinking how attractive she was, she had started to notice little things like the way her eyes sparkled when she was really smiling, or how when she was confused her eyes squinted a little bit. She had also become more aware of the cheerleaders toned body, she had caught herself a few times doing a seductive sweep of Brookes body while she bent or stretched, she had tried to shake it off but she was realising that she really did find the girl attractive. Peyton tried to ignore it to begin with, she thougt about all the things they had done growing up, how she always felt protected by the girl, how she could always depend on her and that the best place in the world to be was to be wrapped up into a hug by the brunette with a dazzling smile.

Brooke was laying in bed that night listening to Peyton wash up, there was a deffienite tension between them latley, it wasnt a bad tension just an obvious tension. Peyton came out of the bathroom, and slid into bed, she turned her back to Brooke, "Night." Peyton wasnt sleepy though, these new thoughts in her head were distracting her, she couldnt look at Brooke she was sure the feisty brunette would see the new found desire in her eyes. Brooke was in her own turmoil on the other side of the bed, she was slowley realising her feelings for the blonde. This last few days it had become agonizing, she found herself staring at peyton with red hot desire running through her body. It was getting difficult to be around her while trying to digest these new feelings. Brooke eventually piped up "Hey you awake," Peyton answerd a little to quickly "Yeah, you ok." Brooke started "I might go home for a couple of days, we havnt seen Nathan and Hayley for awhile and I miss Mouth and the others, we've been couped up for awhile now (as much as it killed her to say it) and you need to sort things with Lucas, Ive heard at least 15 calls on your phone this last while," Peyton didnt know what to say, she didnt want Brooke to go home she didnt want any distance, she answerd "Maybe we could go see the guys together tomorow and you can still stay here" she quickly added "I know you hate being at yours alone, my dad isnt due back for ages and I get a litte lonley too,"  
Brooke giggled "Im sure you would be fine besides your probably sick off me taking up so much room in this bed." Before she even thought about what she was saying Peyton answerd "No, I like having you beside me", the mood immediately changed, Brookes breathing had stopped. Peyton turned to face her with eyes filled with attraction and lust. Brooke could feel the blondes warm breath on her face, they were centimetres apart, Peyton continued "I like having you here," Brooke nodded in response bringing her hand up to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear, at the touch Peyton closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Brooke took a chance and leaned in pressing her lips to the blondes she was met with an animalistic moan which sent tremours of pleasure straight down to between her legs were an immense heat was buliding up. The kiss deepend, Peyton ran her fingers through Brookes hair while Brookes hands found there way down the blondes back and around to her thight stomach, as she lightly traced her finger above the top of her pants she felt the blonde tremble. Peytons mind and heart were racing this was it, this was everything that was missing with Lucas and the others, the minute the brunettes lips had touched hers she could feel a literal spark of energy, the arousoul she was feeling was incomprehendable, she felt as though she could explode, her lungs were burning for air but she didnt care as the burning between her legs was consuming her.  
Brooke felt as though every question in her life had ben answered by this kiss, nothing had ever felt more right or complete. This was the most intese kiss she had ever experienced, she felt so connected to Peyton and the electrifying feeling of arousoul coursing through her body was a complete awakinging to her senses. Eventually they had to break for air, they held eachother and as they looked at one another with laboured breath Peyton said the first thing that came to her mind. . . . . "Wow."

Hope you guys like it, things will get more steamy as the story progresses, I intend to keep writing this if youse are enjoying it so please reveiw =]


	3. Chapter 3

The silence had gone on a little long while they still held eachother, as their breathing calmed slightly, Peytonblurted out " if you wanted to stay all you hada do was ask" Brooke's face split into a grin, "Well if I get bedtime kisses like that I will definitely stay again." Peyton smiles at the brunette, things were obvioudly changing between them, and rapidly so. Peyton noticed a shadowed look cross the brunettes face and the immediatly stiffened, Brooke looked up and smiled nervously "Sorry she said, its just. . . . I dont want this to get ahead off us, I think I have feelings for you and with Lucas on the scene . . . . . Its all so confusing and I dont want want to get hurt." Peyton thought her heart would split in two, she would never hurt Brooke, not in a million years, she knew she had some sort of feelins for the girl but she didnt really think now was a good time to think into it too deeply though she did want to comfort Brooke. She looked Brooke in the eye and said " , you are one person on this earth I never want to hurt, you are my rock. I dont know what exactly is going on between us right now but I know one thing for sure, there is nobody I would rather go through this confusing time with than you," Brooke blushed and snuggled into the blonde girl, they lay there in a comfortable silence untill both girls fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.

The next morning Brooke woke up and looked at the girl who was draped over her, she really was beautiful, her skin was snow white and her hair fell in curly locks. Brooke wondered to herself if this was all a good idea, developing feelings for a girl was one thing but for her best friend? She couldnt live without Peyton, a messy break – up was not something she could not deal with. That kiss though, it felt as though she was only then coming to life, as though every moment before that one had been clouded and foggy and once her lips touched the blondes it wiped everything away untill it was all crystal clear. She couldnt lose her, but she knew she couldnt stop these feelings progressing.

Peyton woke up to the smell of breakfast, she made her way downstairs to see Brooke making bacon and pancakes, she really was beautiful, so curvey and vulumptious "Morning " she sang brightly. Brooke turned around with a cheeky smile on her lips, "Morning blondie, I thought after last nights activities you might be a little hungry" she winked at her. Peyton blushed and moved towards her to take the plate out of her hands, Brooke pulled it away teasing "ah ah not till I get a good morning kiss" she said pointing to her cheek, Peyton thought she would tease the brunette right back and leaning in she slowly whisperd in her ear "I much preferred your night time kiss" and seductivly kissed her cheek. Brooke shudderd, oh blondie knew how to play.

The girls continued to tease and mess around the entire morning getting more and more handsy and flirty. It was obvious to the boy watching from the window that there was something going on, he had seen it all unfold on Peytons webcam which he watched religously. He was furious, and he would not take this lying down!

Found this one harder to write as its more of a filler, the next few chapters are when it all takes off. Thank you very much for your reveiw juicetroop82, and please reveiw everyone =]


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke lay in bed that night listening to the steady rise and fall of Peytons breathing, she was so lucky to have her in her life, they had been taking things slowly, but every heated make out session was slowly progressing more and more, the last session seen Brooke on top of Peyton grinding down hard on her most intimate area, Peyton was taking Brookes top off when both girls heard a noise outside, it had been one of the plants falling of the window but it had ground their session to a stop as both girls realised what almost happened It wasn't that they both didn't want it they were just nervous about weather it would feel awkward after it or not. It was getting progressively harder as both girls were insanely turned on.

Peyton smiled as she looked around the group, she was glad they had come out with their friends, even though it was just a night on the river court it was nice to be out and about. Everything had been fine until Lucas had appeared, as Nathan and Skillz greeted Lucas it was obvious he was in a terrible mood, he walked straight over to Peyton and Brooke, Brooke felt herself getting defensive even though he had yet to speak, he looked furious. "Peyton, nice to see you out, can I talk to you" he sneered at Brooke "In private" he added. Peyton looked to Brooke she seemed to be very on edge, but Lucas had always been good to Peyton so she owed him this much, she walked away with him. They were just out of ear shot when Lucas turned to Peyton "I never thought I was an amazing guy, but I thought I was better than this, you have been completely ignoring me, I pour my heart out to you and you just blow me off, please just tell me were your at." Peyton looked to Lucas, she didn't feel anything sexual or romantic towards him, these last few days had made her realise that something had been missing, that something was Brooke. "Lucas, I know I said I liked you, and we did have some good times but I don't want to be anything more other than friends, I value your friendship but I just don't feel anything else for you, I'm sorry," Lucas looked heartbroken, he wasn't angry any more, just sad, he turned to Peyton and said "All I want is for you to be happy" he then pulled her into a hug. Peyton hugged him back, broke away, gave him a weak smile and turned towards the gang and walked over. Lucas watched the girl he loved walk away from him, he was heartbroken but he really did just want her to be happy, he watched as she went over and gave Brooke a big hug, then he saw it, just behind the girls a few feet away in the bushes and growth, a flash of light. He shook himself off, heart break had made many a man crazy.

Brooke and Peyton walked home arm in arm, Brooke was over the moon Peyton had gave Lucas her answer and now she felt she could be more open with the girl, some of their friends had noticed how touchy and cuddly the girls had been but had put it down to them spending so much time together. As they walked home Peyton started to get this feeling she was being watched, the hair on her neck kept standing and she felt extremely on edge, Brooke however continued rambling on about this and that so Peyton shook it off until they got to her house, the plant that had fallen off the window and smashed was gone, not a single trace of soil or flower was there, that pot had been filled with roses she had seen it earlier. They walked into the house and their sitting on the counter was a vase full of the roses in water, she turned to see Brooke smiling, she really was lucky, she turned and kissed Brooke on the cheek, the brunette smiled back at her and they walked upstairs hand in hand.

Brooke was in the bathroom before going to bed, the roses had been sweet, Peyton was so cute doing that for her, she had loved the roses and she was going to thank the blonde tonight in an extremely intimate way if Peyton would let her. As she climbed into bed beside Peyton she smiled at her, she didn't really know how to approach this, she wanted to take it a step further but she wasn't sure if the blonde was ready, she decided to just take it slowly and see how Peyton felt. She leaned in and kissed her, electricity immediately shot through her body as she moulded herself into the blonde, she loved how the other girl moaned into her as the kiss deepened. Brooke started to blaze a fiery trail of kisses down the blondes neck, nibbling and sucking, Peyton was giving her all the right reactions so she lifted her top and to her surprise not only did the blonde let her continue but she wasn't wearing a bra, the brunette inhaled sharply at the sight of the perky mounds in front of her topped with hardening nipples, she kissed down over her chest and slowly took one of her nipples into her mouth, the blonde arched her back into Brookes mouth as she wanted more, Brooke obliged by swirling her tongue around both nipples in turn while running her hands up and down her toned stomach slowly getting closer to were her black panties covered the intense heat and wetness gathering there.

Brooke slid her fingers into the band of Peytons pants while kissing the blonde passionately she looked into her eyes and could tell by her face that the girl wanted just as much as she did. She was encouraged on when the blonde thrust her pelvis up into the brunette, Brooke gave her a devilish grin and slowly slipped her fingers under the girls panties, she immediately felt the moisture that had built up there, she started to rub the hard, swelling nub of her clitoris, the blonde started moaning and shaking in complete lust, Brooke began to move her fingers down to the blondes opening and she inserted her finger just a little bit swirling it around and around, Peyton was in heaven she had never felt anything so mind blowingly good her whole life, she was hyper sensitive and could feel every little movement the brunette made. Brooke began kissing down the blondes snow white stomach and as she kissed the outer lips of her vagina Peyton mewed and moaned like someone possessed as Brooke flicked her tongue over her clit she inserted two fingers into her at the same time, Peyton's body moved in ways she couldn't deem possible, her back arched and she was trembling like a leaf, she knew it wouldn't be long to the arrival of her burning release but she wanted to get there together "Brooke, Brooke.." the brunette looked up to her "I want to taste you too" the way the blonde had said it with pure passion heavy in her voice almost made the brunette come on the spot, Brooke stripped off while Peyton watched with hunger in her eyes, as they kissed Brooke pushed the blonde down and broke the kiss to turn around and straddle the girl, they were now in the 69 position, Peyton immediately started to kiss up Brooke's thighs until she reached her glistening lips, Brooke continued what she had been doing settling into a rythem, it was an awful lot harder to concentrate now that Peyton was skilfully mastering her tongue around her clit, Peyton was in heaven, the brunette tasted sweet and addictive, she kept up her pace and she could feel the brunette begin to quiver, her own release was building too and as both girls kept up their speed they both came together in a crashing climax, Brooke was lost for words and breath as she turned around to kiss the blonde, Peyton looked beautiful with her face flushed red, they curled up and cuddled each other, Peyton looked down at Brooke "That was amazing, are you sure you havnt done that before," Brooke giggled "I could say the same to you blondie" they fell into a comfortable silence and began to doze off holding each other.

The girls were not aware of the sullen faced boy watching their most intimate moments from the shadows , he was very angry. He walked down the stairs, the sound of the girls moaning in ecstasy following him as he went, a plan began to form in his mind, he walked to the vase and lifted one of the roses he had placed there earlier. . . bringing it to his nose he inhaled its sweet aroma, he would get his flower, he would make sure of that.

Thank-you for the reviews =], hope you like this, just to let you know that the future chapters do get quite dark. Please reveiw =]


End file.
